


The Christmas SMP

by typicallycassidy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicallycassidy/pseuds/typicallycassidy
Summary: The majority of the Dream SMP decide to go camping to spend their Christmas holidays together. :D
Kudos: 6





	The Christmas SMP

**Author's Note:**

> hEyO, im writing fanfics again but just this once because its Christmas and i couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if the Dream SMP spent their holidays together. Pretty sure i missed a ton of members but okay. aLsO, this fanfic is mostly dialogue yuh.

As Tubbo’s birthday comes to a close, everyone starts preparing for Christmas. Dream, casually wrapping and sending out gifts at the speed of light, Techno, typically stealing presents from all orphans, and Wilbur singing festive songs. In the distance, two figures can be seen buried in snow in attempt to make snow angels.

“So what do we think?” Tommy asks, with his blonde hair covered in snow.

“Why is your snow angel much bigger than mine” Tubbo asks salty.

“Because im not only 5 feet tall like you, idiot” Tommy laughs out.

From behind them, the sound of footsteps kept getting louder and louder. As the noise continues, they spot a figure with long pink hair running towards them.

“BLADE?” Tommy shouts out, being paranoid.

“MISSION ACCOMPLISHED, I HAVE STOLEN GIFTS FROM LITTLE CHILDREN.”

“…..you did what now,” Tubbo questions with a concerned look on his face.

“GOTTA HEAD OFF TO HIDE, SEE YA”

Whilst Techno is busy running away with his stolen gifts, some familiar faces start to walk up closer.

“Heya Sapnap, Karl, Big Q,” Tommy greets.

“Heyyy Tommy, Tubbo. We were wondering if both of you wanted to play some rounds of Bed Wars with us. We got a bit sick and tired of only us 3 playing together. So, what do you say?” Sapnap asks whilst he puts his hands in his pockets.

“Eh, no sorry, not really in the mood for it. Me and Tommy were planning on playing outside all day. Maybe some other time.”

“Oh, its okay. Also, do any of you have any idea where George is,”

“Nah, I haven’t seen him all day. Try calling him.” Tommy responds.

“I did, but he didn’t answer. Maybe he’s sleeping?”

“Maybe, I mean, poor guy has been very tired lately.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Well, we’re going to head off now, bye!” The 3 boys leave.

“So what do we do next, Tommy?” Tubbo questions excitedly.

Tommy starts to shape a snowball and tosses it at Tubbo’s head.

“SNOW FIGHTTTTT” he yells.

As the 2 boys are too busy having fun, Eret hangs up rainbow fairylights on the gigantic tree outside the campus, alongside with a banner that reads “F*CK GENDER ROLES”. After hanging up the pretty rainbow lights, he couldn’t help but notice a person with a mask and green clothing run past him while holding presents with nametags outside.

“Dream?”

“YEAH?”

“What are you doing,”

“UH… NOTHING” Dream lies whilst putting a ton of gifts underneath the tree.

“If you say so then,” Eret rolls his eyes.

Dream tries to think of something else to change the subject to when he suddenly hears a voice in the far distance singing Christmas carols.

“Is that Wilbur,” Dream questions.

“I mean, I’ve finished hanging up these fairylights, we can go check out who it is if you want” Eret offers.

Dream nods.

Now walking up to the familiar and welcoming voice, they see Wilbur and Niki singing festive songs by the campfire outside their tent.  
Being interrupted by Dream and Eret, they stop the music and give a subtle wave.

“Oh, we’re sorry, we didn’t mean to interrupt, we just heard you guys singing and thought we’d come take a closer look.”

“No please, it’s fine really! We were getting tired of singing anyways.”

“Yeah, actually me and Niki were planning to—”

A snowball hits Wilbur right in the face and stops him from continuing his sentence.

“Oops, sorry Wil.” Tommy giggles.

“…” Wilbur remains silent for a moment, in anger.  
“Oh come here you little 16 year old gremlin child.” he says in a serious tone.

“Uh.. Tubbo I think we should run—”

Wilbur grabs his guitar and starts chasing after Tommy.

“NO NOT THE GUITAR—” Niki yells, concerned.

“TUBBO HELP ME, QUICK”

As Tubbo proceeds to chase after Tommy to make sure Wilbur doesn’t smash an acoustic guitar on his head, Niki, Dream and Eret spot Bad and Skeppy returning from a trip to the forest nearby.

“Hi Skeppy, hi Bad!” Niki waves and smiles. 

“Hii all of you, we’re back and we got some food” Bad says cheerfully.

“Yeah, it was fun..” Skeppy says, horrified.

“What’s wrong, Skeppy.” Dream asks.

“Oh nothing, he just got scared because he heard a noise coming from a bush at some point. Don’t worry, it was just a little bunny” Bad answers.

“I see.”

Tommy runs towards them while shouting

“HELP HELP HELP SAVE ME WIL IS ABOUT TO—” he trips down on the ground in front of them, making it easier for Wilbur to catch him.

“NO NO NO PLEASE WIL, YOU REALLY DON’T HAVE TO DO THIS, LOOK, IM SORRY IM-"

“Silence, child.”

“IM NOT A CHILD.”

“Now, apologize for throwing that hunk of snow on my face or else this guitar will become a great accessory for your head” Wilbur says, smiling like a psychopath.

Dream, Eret, Niki, Bad and Skeppy all look confused.

Tubbo finally catches up, with sticks and leaves in his light brown hair.

“WILBUR STOP, ITS NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL” Tubbo shouts while trying to catch his breath.  
Wilbur puts the guitar aside.

“Fine, but just for this time, because its Christmas Eve” Wilbur says bitter.

Tommy lets out a sigh of relief.

All of a sudden, from inside the wooden house, they hear

“WOOOOOOO SAPNAP YOU SUCK AT THIS GAME”

With confused looks on their faces, they decide to investigate.  
Seeing only Karl, Sapnap, George and Quackity playing Bed Wars, they roll their eyes in disappointment.

“Oh, hi y’all,” Quackity says with a nervous look on his face.

“We.. didn’t scare any of you with screaming, did we-“

“No, but we sure did get a bit concerned” Niki replies with a soft voice.

“Oops, sorry about that”

The room stays silent for a second.

“So we are all here, huh. Like, EVERYONE is here right now right?”

They all look at eachother.

“Wait a minute, where’s Technoblade and Fundy,” Wilbur blurts out.

Techno busts down the door and shouts:

“DID SOMEONE SAY REBELION”

Everyone remains silent for a second.  
“…we actually just only said your name,” Skeppy responds.

“O h .”

“Okay where’s Fundy then,” Tubbo questions.

“No idea where the furry is, tch.” Techno says.

“WAIT YOU GUYS, WHAT TIME IS IT” Tommy yells out.

“Its.. 11:58pm- WAIT” Eret realizes.

“2 MINUTES UNTIL CHRISTMAS??” Karl screams in excitement.

“OH MY GOD YES” They all chant together.

As the 2 minutes pass by, fireworks can be heard outside.   
The dark blue sky lit up with stars, and beautiful sparkly firecrackers—a truly breath-taking sight.

As they all stare at the sky, Tommy breaks the silence.  
“Gift opening, anyone?”

Not even saying anything else, they all sprint towards the large gift pile underneath the tree.  
Dream hands Tommy a present with a red box and green ribbon.

“Merry Christmas, Tommy”

Dream giggles while Tommy unwraps his gift.

“..a… a pacifier and a baby toy… are you implying on something, Dream”

“What, I just thought it would fit your behaviour—childish, playful-“

“Oh I hate you.”

Wilbur picks up a giant white and purple present with the nametag that reads “For Wilbur <3”  
He simply unties the white bow and a fox jumps out.

“FUNDY? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING IN THERE??” Wilbur says, with eyes wide open.

“FOR ABOUT 6 HOURS, ANYWAY THAT DOESN'T MATTER, MERRY CHRISTMAS”

“HOW THE HELL DID YOU LAST IN THERE,”

“There’s holes on the side of the box that I can breathe out of, dummy”

Wilbur sits there in shock as Fundy laughs by the looks on Wilbur’s face.

Tommy walks up to Tubbo, and gives him a well-wrapped green present with a silky yellow ribbon.

“Look man, merry Christmas. Got you a present, hope you like it. I spend a crap ton of time making it. Heck, I had to learn how to sew with a needle, I pricked my hands like 5 times and—”  
Tubbo interrupts and also hands Tommy a present of the same size.

“Could it be that we got eachother matching presents?”

Tommy stares at Tubbo and his gift for a second. Could it really be that they got the same thing in those tiny gift boxes?

“Well, what are we waiting for, let’s open them and find out” Tommy giggles.  
They both open their presents.

“a bandana?” they both say in shock.

Tommy had received a green bandana with a hand-stitched bee on the side, whilst Tubbo opened his present to find a red bandana with two little boys holding hands hand-sewn to the side to represent Tommy, Tubbo and their friendship. They both gave in a smile.

“Thank you, Tommy.”

“Thank you, Tubbo.”

Whilst the 2 boys admire their presents, Sapnap and George can be heard screaming:

“YOOO MATCHING SWEATERS? THESE ARE SO COOL”

Apparently, Dream had gotten matching clothing for the Dream Team: Sapnap’s sweater had an image of himself holding a bow and arrow, George’s sweater had a picture of him holding a diamond pickaxe, and last but not least, Dream’s sweater had a picture of a man with dirty blonde hair in green clothing holding a diamond axe in attempt to represent him.

Techno then proceeds to hand everyone tiny little poorly wrapped pink presents.

“..where did you get all this, Techno” Karl asks in confusion.

“I stole it from a bunch of kids, you should’ve seen the look on their faces as I took away everything, it was hilarious”

“You uh.. shouldn’t do that-“

After everyone got done exchanging presents, there was one massive gift with a tag that said “for everyone, from anonymous”  
Dream pulls down the ribbon and reveals the grand present, a sleigh.

“ANYONE UP FOR SOME SLEIGHING IN THE SNOWY MOUNTAINS?”, he yells.  
They all nod in excitement.

Walking up to the mountain, Tommy asks  
“Are we there yet,”

“No”

5 minutes pass by.

“..Are we there yet”

“No”

10 minutes:

“……are we there ye—”

“NO, STOP ASKING.”

As Tommy becomes more and more tired, he holds on to Tubbo’s shoulder for support to make sure he doesn’t collapse on the ground.   
After 40 minutes of strolling through the snow, they’d made it up to the top.

“How are we all going to fit in this,” Sapnap asks.

“I mean, it’s a pretty big sleigh, it should fit all of us” Dream answers, “Well, children go first :^)”

“h a h a h, VERY funny.” Tommy says in a sarcastic tone. “Hey Tubbo, come sit next to me!”

Tubbo steps in the sleigh.

After everyone finished boarding, Dream yelled  
“ARE WE READYYYY”

“YES”

“3,”

“2,”

Tubbo gets nervous.

“1,”

“GOOO”

And so, the red sleigh begins to slide down the snowy mountain. Tubbo latches on to Tommy’s arm.

“IM SCARED”

“SHH ITS GOING TO BE OKAY, IM HERE” Tommy tries to calm him down.

“IVE JUST, NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE IM SORRY HAHAH,” Tubbo explains, “IM SORRY IF IM BOTHERING YOU”

“NO ITS FINE, I CAN STAND YOUR VOICE BUT I DON’T KNOW IF NIKI SITTING NEXT TO YOU CAN”

“OH GOD, IM SORRY NIKI I JUST—”

“No it’s fine! I understand it can be quite scary at times” Niki says calmly.

Tubbo lets out a sigh while still holding onto Tommy’s sleeves.

“Just try to enjoy the ride, okay? It will all be alright”

As the ride stops, Tubbo calms down a bit.

“Is it over,”

Dream responds to Tubbo’s question with “Yeah, did you like it?”

“Well, it was.. how do I explain this, it was fun but also terrifying.”

“Oh? Well I hope you enjoyed it”

They all walk back to the camp. “What now?” Quackity wonders.  
“What about.. hm..”

“Christmas songs.” Wilbur replies.

“What?”

“Christmas songs, by the campfire outside and hot chocolate with marshmallows.”

“Sounds good, Wil.” They all agree.

As the evening continues on, they all sit around the fire, making s’mores, hot chocolate, telling jokes, and Wilbur singing Christmas carols all through the night.

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> ahAh, well done, you've made it through that disaster of a fanfic, i hope it wasn't too confusing. I was super tired while writing this, so its sort of all over the place but i hope you understood as much as you could. ps. im not a native english speaker so i dont know a lot of engish words so if some words repeat over and over again, iM sORRY. And no, again, this is nOT a shipping fanfic, its just made for fun really,


End file.
